Storyline - Casaria Lore
Casaria Lore - The Creation of Kasaria was released in Kasaria's second preview , a recording of when gods and goddesses influenced the world. Come sit down with me, and I shall tell you the tale of the Old World. Of days when the land went by the slightly different name of Casaria, when there were only farmers who tilled the land, warriors who hunted, and technicians who improved weapons and farm equipment. There were also six rulers of the land, each rumored to be born from the elements. They kept order and balance in the land as they provided day, night, and seasons, and were around for as long as anybody could remember. They aged very slowly, and some believed that they were immortal. The people loved their godly rulers very much, and would always faithfully abide by their wishes. Ourah (light), Isathen (darkness) | Khathok (fire), Quarina (water) | Hariki (air), Phelare (earth) But the gods still had much to learn. They liked to have friendly competitions with each other in order to hone their skills and entertain themselves. Very rarely did they spar with their opposites, but when they did, they were happy to call it a match or accept defeat. Although all of the gods were close friends, they still felt negative emotions towards each other from time to time. Isathen, the god of the darkness, loved to fight. When he was not busy blanketing Casaria in the night sky, he would often be sparring with the fire god, Khathok, who also loved to battle.Secretly, Isathen was training himself so that he could defeat Ourah, the light god, his opposite. Isathen was jealous of his brother, whom everyone loved and cheered for as he brought the morning sunrise, or appeared through a thick storm. People would groan or hide inside and ignore the dark god when he brought the gift of night. However, the one thing that Isathen was the most bitter about was how effortlessly Ourah could defeat him, though his brother hardly ever sparred. The other gods began to take notice of Isathen’s hunger for power, as did Casaria’s inhabitants. They believed that the world would be fine without darkness, and secretly began plotting on how to strip the dark god of his powers, not wanting the darkness in his heart to cause a war. Ourah, being as pure as he was, became worried. He found his brother and warned him of the other god’s and Casarian’s intentions. This infuriated Isathen, and through clenched teeth, he explained his motives. He finished by challenging Ourah to a battle. The light god felt bad for his brother's jealousy. He had never intended for Isathen to dislike his duty so much. Ourah accepted, intending to lose the duel after wearing Isathen out a bit in order to calm him down and make him feel better. But when the dark god attacked, nobody could have ever predicted the sheer strength and rage that had formed. Almost effortlessly, he subdued the light god. But Isathen’s rage didn’t stop there. He continued to grow, becoming a massive storm cloud that covered the skies of Casaria, leaving his large red eyes as the only source of light. Hariki, the goddess of air, tried to blow Isathen away, but she could not. Quarina, the goddess of water, then teamed up with her, and they tried to create a storm that would dissipate the dark god’s storm, but even that did not work. Khathok readied himself to shoot fiery blasts into the sky, but Isathen knew the fire god’s weaknesses from sparring and swiftly disabled him. Only Phelare, the earth goddess, was left. She created a barrier of all Casaria could provide, shielding what inhabitants were left. They all huddled together in fear as their world was being ripped apart by the dark god’s powers. It was then that a technician got an idea. They recalled Khathok trying to shoot fire into the sky. They reasoned that fire was close to light, and that might be their only chance to rid the world of darkness. If anything, it would weaken Isathen. Recently, Casarians had discovered a dark sandy material that could ignite and explode. They were very fortunate to have been enclosed in their city by the barrier, for they had a large storage area of powder. Everyone scatterd and collected as much as they could and brought it to the technicians, who planned to create an explosion in the sky. Everyone prepared themselves. The earth goddess was growing tired and could no longer hold up the barrier. As soon as she withdrew it, Hariki and Quarina had planned to create funnels that would blow the exploding powder to the skies. Phelare began the countdown, struggling to hold her barrier up. As she neared the final numers, Casarians lit their fuses that were attached to the explosives. Finally, the time had come. Darkness began to seep into cracks in the barrier, and Isathen's deep laughter could be heard. Phelare withdrew what was left of her barrier, and the Casarians let out a war cry as the air and water goddesses launched the explosives into the air. Isathen continued to laugh until a massive explosion of light echoed in the sky, followed by another. The dark god roared in pain and anger, covering his wounded eye and trying frantically to reassemble the fresh hole in his body. The others didn’t give him the chance though, continuing to shoot up the light bombs into the sky. Their stock had begun to run low. Isathen saw this and grinned, and his remaining red eye began to glow even brighter in greed. A toothy grin appeared in the cloud, appearing to talk, but nothing could be heard. A single voice had broken through the darkness, telling the Casarians to have hope. It was Ourah! He chased the darkness away with the morning sun, casting it far into the skies. Eventually, the red eye faded, and the Casarians cheered. Peace had been restored. But Casaria was not what it had been. There were mountains floating in the sky, and the once single continent had broken up into several very different regions. Even some of the planet's species had disappeared. The once lush grasses of their city had turned to sand and ash, and their city had vanished. The gods were ashamed, blaming this tragedy on themselves. They vowed to leave Casaria and watch over it from far away so that their powers and disputes would no longer greatly affect the world. Although this was the worst tragedy that had ever occurred in history, it was not the first disaster. They departed, leaving the Casarians to their new world. The creatures decided to call their new world Kasaria, the K representing the word ‘Kamori’, which means hope. Kasaria still bears the scars of her past, though, so that we may never forget. The Floating Islands are a remnant of the Old World that were literally blown off of the planet. Dwellers of Vita, the harsh and unforgiving desert, often report strange relics near the ancient monuments. Even some of our holidays reflect the old times. During Breaking Darkness, the yearly ellipse that begins on the anniversary of the dark god's defeat, a bright red star named the "Eye of Isathen" becomes visible. Kasarians believe that history would repeat itself, so they launch fireworks into the sky to keep the darkness at bay until Ourah could bring the morning sun. The darkness hasn't invated Kasaria yet, but heed the warnings of the past and spread this story so that it never can again.